


Мой мир

by silksosoft



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksosoft/pseuds/silksosoft
Summary: Иногда, все, что остается - память





	Мой мир

Солнце перебирается на диван, отражается в зеркале над камином и рисует на стенах странными знаками – золотые пятна на белизне, наверно, красиво. Глаза подводят, уже не разобрать. Под потолком тяжелые дубовые балки, они подпирают крышу нашего дома уже не один десяток лет. А ведь ты был против. Помнишь, все ворчал про вышедший из моды дизайн, а потом так придирчиво подновлял лак. Пожелтевшая штукатурка, расчерченная темным деревом…

_…и зеленые венки остролиста с ярко-красными бусинами ягод._  
_\- Теперь омелу … повыше?_  
_Ты поднимаешься еще на ступеньку, тянешься, и между поясом джинсов и старой домашней футболкой так завлекающе мелькает голая кожа. Я подхожу, хватаюсь за перекладины стремянки, и, хмелея от твоей близости, хрипло произношу:_  
_\- Ты только не упади…_  
_\- Никогда, - смеешься ты, - но ты держи…_

…Время стерло многое, остались лишь смутные образы, обрывки, отдельные слова, фразы, брошенные вскользь.  
На каминной полке – снимки. Твои родные, моя племянница с детьми. Сейчас они уже давно выросли, я был на свадьбе ее старшенького в прошлом году. Красивая пара, она смешная такая, доктор.  
Память подводит, я теперь не упомню имя того врача, что после аварии долгие часы вытаскивал тебя практически с того света, но точно знаю…

_…стул в твоей палате все-таки нещадно скрипит. И усесться поудобнее никак не получается. Я держу тебя за руку. Страшно, до ужаса страшно закрыть глаза. Все кажется, что стоит только задремать и с тобой снова что-то произойдет, ты исчезнешь, растворишься. И я держу тебя за руку…_

… Тяжесть альбома на коленях, ты начал собирать фотографии в тот год, когда мы купили дом. Ты все шутил, что у нас непременно должна быть семейная летопись. Переплет едва слышно хрустит, когда я открываю обложку.  
На снимке очередная студенческая вечеринка. Ты сидишь вполоборота к камере и, слегка откинув голову, смеешься, я рядом с бокалом в руке. Нам с тобой только двадцать…

_… у тебя на рубашке расстегнуты верхние пуговицы, у тебя тонкие губы и я тону в запахе твоего одеколона…_

А на этом – ты в костюме (как же ты не любил этот галстук!), серьезен сверх меры. Все переживал, что твой проект не пройдет…

_…утром тебе плохо, потому что, даже отмечая победу на конкурсе, нельзя мешать шампанское с таким количеством виски. Я ношу тебе воду и таблетки, ты как всегда зарекаешься брать в рот спиртное. Галстук все-таки не пережил той ночи…_

…Вот ты дома, ковыряешься в саду…

_…я протягиваю тебе руку, помогая подняться…_

…а тут мы вместе – даже не знаю, кто снимал – на тебе вечно незастегнутая рубашка в синюю клетку, я опираюсь тебе на плечо.  
Страницы шелестят под пальцами. Ты, конечно же, был прав, и про летопись тоже. Перед глазами плывет и на альбом падает капля. Если бы ты знал, как мне не хватает твоего смеха и твоих рук, споров о политике и о том, кому в этот раз мыть посуду.  
Сейчас, еще немного посижу, устал я что-то…  
Кажется, что вот-вот и на плечи снова лягут твои руки…  
  
_Ты закрываешь мне глаза ладонями и, склонившись совсем близко, шепчешь:_  
_\- Кто я?_  
_И я отвечаю:_  
_\- Мой мир._


End file.
